Goodbyes
by FaItHzAnGeL
Summary: *UPDATED CH.2 UP* This is a story about Kari and Tk, they've been together for most of thier lives, best friends for the same amount; now one of them is leaving, and they have to figure out what to do next. So, please read & review.
1. Prologue

Title: Goodbyes (0/??)  
  
Author: Fernando Rangel  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am a lowly fan who likes playing with the boys and girls of digimon because of its pure genius that is of the people who own them. So don't sue! I don't money from this! All if have is a pixie stick, a juju bean, and a mocha frosty, so if you want that....  
  
Rating: G  
  
Author's Notes: I have nothing but to say that I did this in the middle of my writers blocks (because I told DS I'd write a Takari for her, :)) and so if it's all sucky, then I sorry. :) In addition, this takes place future- like; the kids are like 19-ish, not sure. However, they're old. *cough* Read anyway.  
  
Dedication: TAKARI FANS EVERYWHERE!!! *Holds banner proudly* and to all those who aren't avid Takari fans such as us, *points to the mob behind him holding Takari banner, t-shirts, cups, and other memorabilia...*, and still read this fic, Thanks! *hands over load of pixie stix*  
  
And now! On with the story... *dun dun dun*  
  
=================== Goodbyes by FaItHzAnGeL===================  
  
Kari stared at Tk for a long time before she actually said hello. He gave her a small smile, a slow nod and said, "Hey." The tension seemed so thick that not even a butter knife would cut through it, she could tell he was upset-and this in turn upset her.  
  
Tk coughed slightly as the cold icy wind hit his back hard and harsh, the cold touching her exposed skin caused Kari to shiver. She shook her head, "I can't believe you're leaving."  
  
"I have to."  
  
"But, I mean look at us. We've been together forever, how can you leave now?"  
  
Tk's smile faded and he said, "Because I have to. You'll be fine Kari, you don't need me."  
  
The wind blew once more as he brushed some of his hair out of his eyes, and slowly lifted his hand toward Kari's face brushing a strand from her eyes, placing it behind her ear as he said, "You've never needed me."  
  
Her face became solemn and hard as she said, "That's a harsh thing to say Tk, I've always needed you."  
  
He sighed, "You'll be fine Kari, I just.I can't..."  
  
Kari stepped back as she heard the train pull up and the door whooshed open, and the man standing in one of the cabins shouted out, "All aboard," as if this moment were something straight out of a bad clichéd movie-it was unnerving.  
  
Tk smiled as he said, "Guess it's about that time."  
  
She nodded, "I know."  
  
They stood there staring at each other before Tk moved to hug her, his warmth felt nice, she loved being right there. She wished that moment could've lasted longer, her body screaming for her to say those three big words that no one had ever made her want to say, at least until now, but nothing came out, nothing but a tear, and as he pulled away she could feel the empty cold feeling again.  
  
Was it always going to be like this?  
  
"I'll see you Kari." Tk's tone held a sort of uncertainty, his heart racing faster then he could handle, guarding himself, knowing that if he let the wall fall-he'd break, and he wouldn't be able to get to that train cabin, and he needed to get to that train cabin, he had to get away, he needed to get away.  
  
He had to get away from Kari.  
  
The thought sent a slash inside him for thinking it, as if Kari were the center of all his problems. The three words aching in his head, his heart, for him to let slip past his lips and meet hers in a lover's embrace...but that would never happen. She loved Davis. She didn't love him.  
  
He picked up his bag, slung it over his shoulder and headed toward the train, not looking back as Kari's nose ran, her heart racing, hoping, praying that he'd turn around and say, "I can't do it, I love you, I don't ever want to leave you..."  
  
They'd been together for what seemed like forever, they'd gone through so much, growing up, junior high, high school, and the Digital World and all its evils...and goods.  
  
Her eyes watered as she watched him board, taking one final look, a last look, their eyes met, and they stood there standing still for what seemed like an eternity, but Tk cut off the connection, boarding the train. The doors slamming closed and she watched the train go away as she waved good- bye as she whispered a silent, "I love you." to the wind.  
  
to be continued.. 


	2. Dreams

Title: Dreams (Goodbyes (1/??))

Author: Fernando Rangel 

Disclaimer: …me?  Own Digimon?  *chuckle* If I owned Digimon, would Sora have gone with Matt?  Noooo, would Ken and Yolie have gotten married??  Nooooo, lol.  I do not own Digimon, and I don't mean to step on anyone's toes, I'm just borrowing them to play for a little, promise to give them back in one piece when done, honest.

Rating: PG 

Author's Notes: I have nothing but to say that I did this in the middle of my writers blocks and so if it's all  of the crappy, then I'm sorry.  :)  In addition, this takes place in the future; the kids are like 19, not sure.  However, they're old.  *cough* Read anyway.  Therefore,….AU is the way to go!

Dedication: TAKARI FANS EVERYWHERE!!!  *Holds banner proudly* and to all those who aren't avid Takari fans such as us, *points to the mob behind him holding Takari banners, t-shirts, cups, and other memorabilia...*, and still read this fic, Thanks!  *hands over loads of pixie stix* And also to those who reviewed the first one, thank you so much for the encouragement, I was about to give up on this fic, this is for you!  Also, can't forget my Digimon_Fanfics y!group and the Cult of Pixie Stix Crew (long story, but you guys know who you are, :)), this is for you too!  (if any of you come and read this lol).

Goodbyes Part 1: Dreams 

    "No!  Run Kari, run!"  Tk thrashed from side to side, his body filled with sweat beads, his sheets sealed from said sweat.

    The time was nearing dawn and Josh, Tk's roommate bolted up at his screaming roommate.  He jumped out of the bed, running toward him, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him to wake up, "Takeru, Takeru, it's a dream, a dream, only a dream, come on now…"

    Tk's eyes fluttered open, inhaling a deep breath as he gripped his new friend, fear so evident in his eyes, his body trembling, breathlessly repeating Kari's name.

    Josh sighed, lightly patting Tk's back as he whispered, "It's ok, it's ok, everything will be fine.  It was just a dream."

    Tk pulled away, slowly, nodding his head even slower as he whispered, "I'm sorry…"

    Josh stood up, switching on the lights as he thought, _What's the point?  Neither of us will be getting any sleep…_ he returned to his bed in their dorm, and stared at Tk, "This has been going on since you got here six months ago Tk, are you ever going to tell me what this is about?"

    Tk leaned back and sighed, quickly he pushed off the covers as he changed into his sweat pants and a t-shirt, "Thanks for being here Josh, but," he put on his sneakers, "I'm not even sure what it's about myself."  He walked to the door, "I'm going to go for a run…"

    Josh nodded, "See you in a bit.  And Tk…?"

    "Yes?"

    "Who's this Kari person you're dreaming about?  Because whoever she is, it's obvious that she's at fault."  Tk nodded and blinked, "She's no one."  Quickly he turned away and thought, _Thank you Mr. States-the-obvious._

Tk ran down the stairs, stopping to lean against the wall, _Kari,_ he thought, _what's going on with you_?  Common sense would tell him, "Duh, call her ass and find out dilweed," but of course, no; common sense was to be ignored, something deeper, the pain inside told him to leave it be—a dream was all it was.

    He took a deep breath, and headed out toward the pathway along the university, his haven from the pain in his heart.  He'd been having the dreams for months, Kari always in trouble, always needing him…and he could never help her—always the odd man out.  He jogged harder at every recollection of the dream; every time he saw her face, he forced himself harder.  He started breathing hard, _Why can't I just call, _he thought_, what if she's in danger, what if she needs me_.  His breath was short, and his muscles began to heat up—he could feel the burn, and it wasn't the good kind.

    He knew the answer to his questions, should he call, show any sign of comfort, or care, all the resistance he worked up, the big wall that stood between them now, even the distance would dissipate.  He'd open himself up for pain, for heartache, rejection…and that was something he couldn't deal with anymore.  He could never handle Kari and Davis together, it…it killed him to even think about it, a gash to his heart every time.

    A flash of the dream filled his mind, his quick running to her as she collapsed on the floor, the gash from her stomach bleeding horribly, and he couldn't stop it, he couldn't save her; the blood grew larger as it pooled around her and he bit his lip to try and distract himself from the pain in his heart.  

He collapsed on the floor, and he rolled onto the grass, the vision of Kari dying on his mind as he rolled from side to side, tears steaming.  

*         *          *         *          *

    Kari combed her hair staring into her eyes through the mirror.  She slid the brush through her hair one last time before setting it down on the dresser.  She turned around and looked at the lavender haired girl before her, "What do you think he's doing right about now?"

    Yolie rolled her eyes, "You need to get over it Kari, he's gone."

    Kari frowned lightly as she looked down to the carpeted floor, "I know it's just…I really didn't think he'd ever leave."

    "Kari it's been what six months, and still no call?  That's got to tell you something sweetie," Yolie responded gently.

    Kari nodded, "You're right, part of me knows you're right, but…I can't stop thinking about why he left, there was more than just college."  She said her voice enraged, "There had to be something that I did, or…just something, and honestly, it's…it's pissing me off not knowing."  Yolie sighed and shook her head, "You're never going to be ok with this are you?"

    Kari smirked, "No."  She shook her head and chuckled, "No, yes I will I just want to know why?  What was it that made him runaway?"

    "Do you think it was cause he caught you with Davis?"

    "For the last time he did not catch me with Davis, we weren't doing anything."  Kari sighed as she thought about the night Tk walked in on Davis professing his love for her, and sealing it with a kiss—despite her avid distaste for it.  She could even remember Davis' words, "Kari I love you; for a long time now…"  

He held her close, she was in shock and he gave her a small smile, "and I know you've felt the same way haven't you?"  Kari's brow furrowed as he closed his eyes and moved in for the kiss, "D-Davis wait!"  Then the door opened, as Tk barreled through and his eyes widened at their…"intimate embrace", or at least what he perceived as intimate. 

    She remembered the pained look on his face as he backed away, "I-I'm so sorry, I'll come back…later when…"  

He turned away from them, "Later when you guys are done…whatevering."   

She stood up straight, pushing Davis off her as Tk made for a quick exit, "Tk, Tk wait!"  She huffed following after him, but by the time Davis let her go, and she was out in the hall Tk was long gone.  Davis followed her out slowly as he replied, "What?"  That night she laid it out straight for Davis, that it was rude of him to presume she wanted to be with him, that it was impetuous of him to think he was all she thought about, when he should've known fully well that her heart belonged to Tk, it had for a long time now.

Her heart broke slightly as she watched Davis' pained expression and his slow nod as he exited out of her apartment.  She felt horrible, not only was Tk upset, but so was Davis.  But the more she had thought about it; why would Tk have gotten upset unless he…  However, it didn't matter anymore; she had called, he never picked up the phone.  The next day she found out about his being accepting to an out of the way university; an opportunity of a lifetime.  

Who was she to stand in the way of Tk's dream?

She never did let him know how she felt, she knew if she had…he might want to stay; she couldn't have lived with herself if he had done that—so he left.  Now here she sat, in her apartment, with her roommate Yolie.

Yolie sighed, "Look, my friend is a great guy, you'll love him.  Promise me you'll have a good time on the date tonight?"

Kari frowned, "No promises.  I'll try my best."

Yolie shook her head, "Fine.  But Kari, you can't keep waiting by the phone for Tk to just out of the blue call you; it doesn't work like that.  For all you know, he has a girlfriend and living large over there.  You need to move on, nine times out of ten says that he has.  You said so yourself, you didn't even know if he loved you the way you him."

"I know."

"Good, then have fun!  You need it; stat!"

Kari laughed and stood up, placing on her earrings, "You're so right Yolie, why should I wait?  Tk never said anything, nor did he hint if he loved me."  _I just saw his face that night_.


End file.
